Lemon Tree
by Deydra Felton
Summary: Debajo de un árbol de agrios frutos, puede pasar la más dulce de las experiencias. One Shot Annax Yoh. Lean y dejen Reviews!


Lemon Tree

--Yoh Asakura, más te vale que encontremos pronto esas aguas termales porque si no… si no… después pensaré en un castigo.-La rubia gritaba a su prometido con los puños al aire mientras seguía caminando detrás de él.- ¡Pero más te vale que las encontremos pronto!

-Estoy seguro que es por aquí, Annita. –Yoh contestó nervioso a los regaños de la itako. No quería ni siquiera pensar que iban por el camino incorrecto.

Llevaban más de dos horas caminando y lo único que se veía en derredor era el extenso campo verde y desierto por el que avanzaban.

-No sé cómo acepté venir contigo. –Dijo de nuevo la rubia aunque ella sabía muy bien que bajo ninguna circunstancia se habría negado a una proposición tan tentadora como la que le había hecho su prometido. Se dirigían hacia unas aguas termales que, según Yoh, eran las más espectaculares jamás vistas. Anna iba con el único propósito de robar algunas ideas del lugar. Pero su plan se fue desvaneciendo al percatarse de que llevaban mucho tiempo caminando sin rumbo.

-¡Mira! –Yoh señaló al horizonte.

-¿Qué? Lo único que veo es un árbol.

-¡Sí! ¡Un árbol de naranjas! –Antes de que Anna pudiera corregir a Yoh diciéndole que no era un árbol de naranjas sino de limones, el castaño corrió subiendo una pequeña cuesta dejando a Anna muy atrás.

La rubia corrió detrás del chico procurando no tropezar con las pequeñas rocas incrustadas en la tierra. Era muy agradable sentir el aire golpeando su rostro mientras sus piernas se movían autónomamente.

-¿Son naranjas? –Preguntó la chica a Yoh sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, aunque aún están verdes. –Yoh tomó un limón del árbol y lo miró con detenimiento. –No importa, me la comeré así.

Anna sonrió preparándose para ver una escena muy divertida.

-¿No quieres una? –Ofreció el shaman mientras partía con su espada el limón que tenía en la mano.

-Mmm… primero prueba esa. Si te gusta, sin duda comeré una yo también.

Yoh encogió los hombros y se llevó a la boca el fruto verde.

-Está un poco… agria. –EL castaño hizo una mueca que sería inolvidable para Anna.

"_Desearía tener una cámara" –_Pensó al ver la cara de su prometido.

-¿Agria? Las naranjas son dulces. Qué raro.

Anna se sentó a la sombra que daba el árbol mientras veía a su novio tomar otro limón.

-¿Comerás otra?

-Sí. Quiero una naranja dulce. Debe haber una por aquí.

-Como quieras, sólo te recuerdo que tenemos que encontrar las aguas termales.

Yoh asintió deseando en el fondo de su corazón que llegaran pronto a su destino. No quería terminar muerto en ese árbol de naranjas verdes y agrias.

**------ o ------**

Anna abrió los ojos y el resplandeciente sol hizo que los cerrara de inmediato.

Cuando al fin se acostumbró a la luz, miró a su alrededor y se encontró rodeada de limones partidos a la mitad sin muestra de haber sido siquiera probados. Después recordó todo.

-¿Yoh? –La rubia de incorporó poco a poco buscando a su prometido. -¿Yoh?

Anna encontró al castaño dormido en el otro lado del árbol. Tenía la camisa desabotonada y algunos mechones cafés cubrían su rostro. Al parecer, Yoh se había cansado de buscar la dichosa naranja dulce.

Se veía muy sexy ahí. Tanto que la rubia deseó de nuevo tener una cámara.

-Yoh. –Anna sacudió suavemente al shaman para que despertara pero éste no daba señales de querer hacerlo.

Tendría que despertarlo de otro modo.

La rubia se estiró, tomó del árbol uno de los pocos limones que quedaban y lo dejó caer justo encima de la cabeza de Asakura.

Yoh no despertó.

¿De qué otra forma podría despertarlo? No había baldes de agua, ni nada que hiciera el suficiente ruido como para que despertara asustado.

Anna miró de reojo a Yoh y una idea atravesó su mente.

"_¿Por qué no?" _–Pensó Anna mientras se agachaba poco a poco para juntar sus labios con los de Yoh.

Fue un beso pequeño pero lo suficientemente bueno como para provocarle una sonrisa de satisfacción a la rubia. Aún así, Yoh no despertó, al contrario, su respiración se fue haciendo más pausada y leve.

La itako tomó de la cara de su prometido y lo besó de nuevo pero ahora fue más tierno y largo. Ese beso sí despertó al castaño, el cual al sentir los finos labios de Anna sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo su novia.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, el chico rodeó con sus brazos el torso de Anna y abrió un poco la boca permitiéndole a ella introducir su lengua dentro de su boca.

Se besaron por un largo tiempo hasta que ella se separó para tomar un poco de aire.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Anna se paró, tomó su pañoleta y caminó hacia el borde de la colina.

-¿Nos vamos? –Dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Yoh la miró desconcertado. No se quería ir aún, además de que no sabía hacia dónde tenían que ir.

-¿No te quieres quedar otro rato aquí? El sol está bastante fuerte. –El castaño golpeó suavemente el suelo a un lado de él para que la chica se sentara.

-Tenemos que seguir, si no se hará tarde.

Yoh se paró lentamente y en vez de caminar, tomó la mano de Anna y la arrastró hacia la sombra del árbol. Ahí la besó de nuevo y para su sorpresa, ella empezó a relajar su cuerpo.

Anna se recargó en el árbol sin romper el dulce beso del castaño. Él fue bajando su lengua hacia el cuello de la chica mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los rubios mechones que se deslizaban sobre los hombros de Kyouyama.

Ella solo sonreía tímidamente. Raro en ella.

Sentía sensaciones nuevas, Yoh tocaba con sus manos lugares que nunca se había atrevido a tocar. Tal vez por miedo al rechazo de ella, pero eso era lo que hacía ese momento más importante aún.

Asakura subió de nuevo la cabeza y observó la cara ahora sonrojada de Anna. Era la primera vez que la veía así: radiante de felicidad.

La tomó tiernamente de los hombros y la besó de nuevo bajando ambas manos acariciando los brazos de la rubia. Fue bajando lentamente hasta sentir las manos tibias de la chica.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y subió sus manos a la altura de la cabeza de Anna. Se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de ella y la besó de nuevo. Ella se sentía aprisionada, extraña de que ahora él tenía las riendas del asunto, se sentía como alguien diferente.

No era la chica que gritaba si su desayuno no estaba listo a las 7 de la mañana, no era esa que se molestaba si alguien hacía algo sin su consentimiento. En ese momento, tan sólo era una mujer que se dejaba llevar por las caricias y besos del hombre al que amaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

-Te quiero. –Dijo ella.

Yoh sonrió. Era la primera vez que Anna le decía algo así.

-Yo a ti.

La rubia empezó a desabotonar la camisa del chico dejando al descubierto su abdomen bien formado. Esta vez fue ella quien besaba el cuello y pecho de Yoh haciendo a un lado la timidez que antes la había abordado.

El castaño fue bajando lentamente los tirantes del vestido de la rubia, pero antes de que el vestido llegara al suelo, preguntó:

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-Completamente.

Dicho eso, Yoh dejó que la prenda resbalara por el cuerpo de la chica dejando al descubierto la lencería negra que ella usaba.

El chico la miró atontado. ¡Cómo había soñado con ese momento! Mirarla ahí, enfrente de él semidesnuda, provocó que Yoh la deseara más aún. Ya no podía contenerse, la necesitaba.

Sin pena alguna, y al ver la reacción de Yoh al verla, Anna desabrochó su sostén y dejó que cayera al suelo junto con su vestido. El chico se talló los ojos para comprobar si lo que estaba viendo era real o era otro juego de su mente.

Se acercó a la rubia y comenzó a besar sus senos mientras acariciaba sus muslos. Anna gimió al sentir las manos de Yoh tan cerca de su mayor fuente de placer.

Rápidamente, Yoh desvistió a la rubia y ella hizo lo mismo con él preparada para entrar en un mundo desconocido hasta ese momento. Tenía miedo pero no quería retroceder. Quería por fin dejarse llevar por el deseo que sentía hacia su prometido, quería que él disfrutara, quería darle un momento de placer a cambio de todas las veces que ella misma había provocado el dolor y el miedo en Yoh. Quería que por un instante, él olvidara los entrenamientos tan duros, los gritos y los regaños que constantemente recibía de ella. Por eso no retrocedería, por eso permitiría que Yoh la tomara a la sombra de ese árbol.

Yoh tomó las dos piernas de ella y las colocó alrededor de su cintura. Lentamente la fue penetrando mientras besaba con ternura cada centímetro de piel que estaba a su alcance. Lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era exquisito pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de la chica. Un par de lágrimas corrían hacía sus labios.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

Anna negó. No quería que se detuviera, no ahora.

El castaño besó la frente de la rubia en muestra de agradecimiento y continuó penetrándola sintiendo cada vez más placer a cada embestida.

De pronto se detuvo.

-No puedo. –Dijo-No puedo seguir si te está provocando dolor.

-Sigue… -Yoh no obedeció. -¡Sigue, Yoh!

Anna empezó a mover las caderas y el castaño gimió y continuó con lo que hacía. La chica sintió en un momento dolor insoportable, pero después el dolor se fue disipando poco a poco hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de sus ojos. Empezaba a sentirse bien.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Yoh siguió aumentando la velocidad y haciendo que la rubia ahora no solo gimiera, sino gritara en muestra de que lo que sentía le gustaba.

Ambos llegaron juntos al paraíso. Juntos por primera vez.

Cuando su respiración volvió a normalizarse, Yoh soltó suavemente las piernas de Anna y la besó nuevamente.

Ella sonrió. De verdad estaba feliz igual que él.

Los dos se vistieron intercambiando sonrisas tímidas y se acostaron en el pasto para descansar un rato antes de seguir su camino.

Anna estiró su brazo para tomar su pañoleta y encontró debajo de ella un limón. Era con el que le había pegado antes a Yoh.

Tomó la espada del shaman y la cortó en dos.

Se llevó una mitad a la boca y se sorprendió al notar el sabor tan particular de ese fruto.

-¡Mira, Yoh! ¡Encontré una naranja dulce!

Yoh probó la otra mitad y sonrió por su sabor.

-¡Annita! ¡La encontraste!

El chico la abrazó con todo el amor que sentía dentro de sí.

Después de un tiempo, regresaron a casa con un montón de limones y con una sonrisa en la cara.

_I wonder how, I wonder why,_

_Yesterday you told me about the blue blue sky_

_And all that I can see,_

_Was just a Yellow Lemon Tree…_

**Fin.**

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

¿Les gustó este one shot? Espero que sí porque me costó muchísimo trabajo escribirlo pero tenía que sacarme esa idea de la mente antes de volverme loca. Es por eso que les pido un comentario, una crítica, un regaño, un insulto, lo que sea que quieran dejarme, por favor. No saben lo bien que me hacen sentir con sus reviews.

Para escribirlo, me inspiré en la canción "Lemon Tree" de Fool´s Garden. La canción no tiene nada qué ver con este fic (lo pueden comprobar si leen el lyric) pero me gustó mucho el título y de ahí me salió la idea.

Los dejo, pero antes quiero dedicarle este fic a todos aquellos que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo (En especial a ti, Minamo.) ¡Muchas gracias!

Cya!


End file.
